A Thousand And One Nights Of Magi
by Girl Who Loves Her Cartoons
Summary: This is a challenge by SugarLandBabyGirl, in which there will be 1001 prompts on this amazing anime and manga; Magi. I hope you enjoy these stories as much as I am with writing them. Warning: There will most likely be a few OC's, AU's, and maybe Reader-Inserts along with the actual characters of Magi.
1. 343 - Gigolo

**Author's Note:** _This takes place when Alibaba is younger. It's before he gets taken in by the King of Balbadd, yet after his mother, Anise, dies. Alibaba is a bit darker in this._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Magi : The Labyrinth of Magic, Magi : The Kingdom of Magic, or Sinbad no Bouken, Shinobu Ohtaka does.

* * *

343\. Gigolo

By : Girl Who Loves Her Cartoons

Summary: Alibaba wasn't as innocent as Cassim thought he was. He too, did things he wasn't proud of and this was one of them. He did them to keep food on the table; sacrificing his innocent outlook on the world was a small price to pay, as long as his family got to eat another day.

* * *

Big golden eyes darted around nervously, fear shining through. If Cassim got word of what he was doing…

Alibaba shuddered at the thought. He wouldn't know how Cassim would react, especially since Cassim probably wouldn't be thinking the way he was.

Alibaba let out a sigh of relief once he was away from the slums and closer to where his 'job', Alibaba sneered at the thought, would start.

As the young boy looked around, he caught sight of one of his regulars; Miss Amsah Sumera. He quickly shifted his face into one with a cordial smile and called out,

"Lady Sumera!"

The chubby black-haired woman turned at the call, and her eyes brightened at who she saw.

"Ah! My cute little Alibaba-chan~!" The woman crooned, her eyes filled with happiness.

Alibaba kept the fake smile on his face and started his act. Somewhere deep in his mind, he thought, _the show has begun._

"Are you in need of any assistance today, My Lady?" he questioned innocently.

"You must be able to read minds, little Alibaba-chan! I was looking around for someone as sweet and polite as you to help me go shopping." The woman paused for a moment. "And what do you know! I find you here, my little Baba-chan!"

At this, Miss Sumera let out a shrill giggle that hurt his ears.

"No, My Lady. I cannot, although, I wish I could so I can always be of use to you!" He said cheerfully, eyes shimmering with fake happiness, not that the idiotic noble woman could tell.

"Well then, instead of standing here chatting all day, why don't we go get those groceries?"

"Of course, My Fair Lady!"

...

"Here you go, little Baba-chan!" Miss Sumera crooned, as she handed Alibaba a sack of gold coins.

As he felt the weight of the bag, his eyes widened, but not for the reason the noble thought.

_This is too much, at least more than I get after a usual day's work of guiding tourists and _

_shining shoes. Cassim and Mariam are _definitely_ going to think that something's up!_

As he panicked, he showed none of his inner turmoil on the outside.

"This is too much! I cannot take this from you, Lady Sumera! I'm not deserving of this, I'm unworthy of such a payment!" Alibaba cried out with fake gratitude and surprise lacing his every word.

The noble woman fell for his act hook, line, and sinker.

The woman gasped and said, "Oh my poor little Baba-chan! How could you think so poorly of yourself!"

The woman then looked around and bent down to his level, as if to tell some great secret that couldn't be overheard.

"Between you and me, little sweet Baba-chan." She whispered. "You're the best escort I've ever had. You're so sweet, kind, and cordial to me! I couldn't help but give you this! Maybe, when you're older, I'll even let you be a bit more than just an escort."

At this, she gave him what was most likely supposed to be a flirtatious look.

"But, My Lady! You're too generous to a little slum rat like me! I will never be worthy enough for you!" Alibaba exclaimed quietly, diverting the offer she was handing him.

"Oh, you're too kind! Anyway, let's keep this little talk between you and me, okay, little Baba-chan? We don't want any of my other escorts to get jealous, do we now?"

After he swore not to tell anyone, not that his word meant much, the noble gave an ear-piercing giggle and pinched his cheeks before standing up and walking away.

...

When Alibaba came home with the money, Cassim pulled him to the side. As Mariam squealed over how much Alibaba had made, Cassim asked the inevitable question.

"Where'd you get so much money from, Alibaba? This is more than you and Mariam make put together in a week!"

Alibaba just smiled and said, "Oh, there was a huge group of nobles passing by and needed directions to get to Qishan, so someone recommended them to me. After helping them, they gave me all of this!"

Kassim gave him a doubtful look, but let Alibaba's excuse pass.

"Fine, whatever."

Alibaba flashed him yet another of his innocent smiles as Cassim left to go do some shopping with Mariam.

After they both left, Alibaba dropped his act and sighed wearily. He hated lying to his precious people like that, but he didn't want to find out what would happen if either of them had found out.

If Cassim found out, he would realize that Alibaba wasn't as innocent as they all thought. More importantly, Cassim would realize that Alibaba played them all like fools.

If Mariam found out, she would be crushed and be revealed to all the dirty truths and secrets that, not just Alibaba but Cassim as well, were trying to hide from her.

Neither of them would realize _why_ Alibaba would do such things. He did them to keep food on the table; sacrificing his innocent outlook on the world was a small price to pay, as long as his family got to eat another day.

* * *

_**Word Count:** 856_

_It's a little more than the 100 words it's supposed to be... but I couldn't help myself! It was too tempting to keep writing! Criticism and any pointers on spelling or grammar mistakes are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed! ^_^_

_~ Cartoon-chan_


	2. 39 - Artist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Magi : The Labyrinth of Magic, Magi : The Kingdom of Magic, or Sinbad no Bouken, Shinobu Ohtaka does.

* * *

39\. Artist

By: Girl Who Loves Her Cartoons

Summary: Morgiana might've not been able to write, but there was two things that she could definitely do; dance and draw.

* * *

It was a sunny day in the kingdom of Sindria, a day that just made people want to go outside and have fun. Morgiana loved these types of days.

It was a day she could have spent with her friends, just talking and having fun. It was a day she could have spent training with her teacher and fellow Fanalis, Masrur.

She could have done that and more, she supposed, but there was just something in the air telling her that today was a day for _her_, and no one else. Usually, Morgiana didn't give into these types of whims, but there was this _energy_ in the air, intoxicating her and making her do things she usually wouldn't.

This was the reason why she was now up in a tree, leaning back against the trunk with a pad of papyrus and a piece of charcoal. She nibbled on her bottom lip, scarlet eyes surveying her surroundings to see if she could find anything interesting to draw.

Morgiana couldn't write, but there was something other than dancing that she has always loved to do; drawing.

She loved to look at paintings and she would always be amazed with the story they told. Sometimes, they spoke of legends of the past or a love not returned. It was something she had striven to do since seeing these magnificent works of art.

As she realized that there was nothing in the vicinity to draw, she decided that she would draw her emotions. A small determined gleam appeared in her eyes as she nodded her head.

Yes, that was exactly what she would do. Then, she began to draw.

At first they were just swirling lines and curved edges, but soon they began to turn into something magnificent.

Morgiana's hand furiously moved about the page as the happiness and excitement overtook her, barely being able to control her strength from breaking the piece of charcoal and ripping the page.

Blinding smiles and a mixture of azure and gold filled her mind, whispers of magic, secrets, and adventures filled her ears with the occasional laugh here and there. Morgiana felt hope, happiness, and other positive emotions fill her chest as she kept drawing.

As she lost herself in these powerful feelings, she was surprised when her hand had stopped moving and suddenly her drawing was done.

It was like coming out of a trance. She blinked once, twice, three times before a proud smile broke out on her face.

Yes, this drawing depicted her feelings perfectly, her memories as well. This drawing was her best yet.

A voice startled her so much that she almost fell out of the tree she was currently perched in.

"Hey Morgiana! Whatcha doin' up there all by yourself? There's gonna be a huge festival in our honor for capturing Zagan and all! Come on, let's go!"

It was a blond teen with golden eyes as bright as the sun. The startled Fanalis girl looked down and nodded her agreement.

"Hm."

She then jumped down from the tree, startling her blond friend as he started freaking out.

"Whoa! You scared me, Morgiana! You could have gotten hurt from a fall that high, even if you are a Fanalis."

"Forgive me, Alibaba-san." The redheaded female then dropped into a bow, a habit that came from so many years of being a slave.

"There's nothing to forgive and you don't need to bow! It's fine, really!" The male frantically waved his hands about, trying to get the girl to stop bowing to him. "Anyway, let's go meet up with Hakuryuu and Aladdin."

There was a comfortable silence between them for a few moments before Alibaba hesitantly broke it with a question that had been on the tip of his tongue since he found her.

"Hey, Morgiana? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Alibaba-san?"

"What were you doing up there anyway?"

...

Laying forgotten underneath a tree, was a bound leather book of papyrus, open to a finished sketch.

The sketch was beautiful in every single way. It depicted four people, three boys and a girl, the wind blowing back their hair as they flew high above an island on a magic carpet.

The red-headed girl's face was filled with amazement as her vermillion eyes seemed to dart everywhere. One of her hands brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear as she took in the sights below her and her friends.

The older male, a blond teen, seemed to be amazed and excited with what he was seeing, a hand to his forehead as though he was saluting and leaning slightly forward on one knee.

The slightly younger male, a handsome teen with a scar on the left side of his face, looked surprised and shocked, his heterochromactic eyes seeming to flutter about, trying to catch each sight and comprehend what was happening. His short dark blue hair was ruffled by the unseen wind and he was leaning back for support.

The blue-haired boy, however, was enjoying the ride immensely and seemed to be the one who was excited the most. As the carpet rode through the sky, he was on his hands and knees leaning forward with a huge smile plastered on his face. His long, thin, braided hair whipped past him but he didn't seem to care as his sapphire eyes shone with delight.

...

Morgiana hesitated before she gave Alibaba his answer. Should she tell him about her secret past time? Should she lie to him? Was it the right time to show her drawings to everyone?

"I was merely admiring the view, Alibaba-san. I love how I can see everything from being that high up. You should try it one day, Alibaba-san."

No, she thought, it wasn't the right time. Maybe one day she would be brave enough to show them. To show all of them one of her true passions.

"Eh!? No way! I'd probably fall out of the tree and get a concussion, or something!" As Alibaba kept animatedly talking, she was sure she was making the right choice.

She was no magician, but she would like to keep some of her tricks a secret.

* * *

_**Word Count:** 875_

_Yay! It's finished! This little thing popped up into my head a couple days ago as I was looking through prompts that I should write._

_I've also realized something important : I'm writing way more than a 100 words. I do like these little short stories I've been writing, but I hope it's not deterring any of you readers from giving a review or worse, it's too long and/or boring._

_Is Morgiana a bit OOC? I feel like she might be._

_Thanks again for reading guys! I really appreciate you taking time out of your day (or night, depending when you read these) to read these. So, before you click out of this window, please leave a review._

_Reviews are amazing, and I would love to hear your thoughts or questions! ^_^_

_~ Cartoon-chan_


	3. 663 - Red

_**Author's Note:**__ Warning, this story doesn't feature any of the Magi characters, but is placed in the same universe. This is an OC story._

**Disclaimer:** I have never and will never own Magi: The Labyrinth/Kingdom of Magic or Sinbad no Bouken. Shinobu Ohtaka does.

* * *

663\. Red

By : Girl Who Loves Her Cartoons

Summary: She was the champion, the favored one of them all. She was a beast that ravaged anything in her way. She was broken and chained to the arena, condemned for the rest of her life. She was Akane, the Bloodied Maiden. She was Sana.

* * *

Cold vermillion eyes narrowed into a glare, a fearsome snarl appearing on the girl's face. A mane of wild blood-red hair framed her face, making her seem as though she was a beast that couldn't be contained.

She was dangerous in many other ways than just her looks. It was a known fact.

She was a Fanalis, she was danger incarnate. Danger and fighting ran in her blood, it was what she was bred to do.

She was a slave, her purpose to serve her master dutifully. Specifically speaking, to be a killer, a _murderer_, and to fight daily.

Even before she was born, this was her destiny, to fight to the death in the arena and get her master more money. It's the way it has been and always will be.

She was the Bloodied Maiden, the favored fighter in the arena and of her master, Fathi or 'Game Master'. He was the one who decided her fate from the beginning.

He was the reason why she was staring the unfortunate boy down, ready to kill him. He didn't look like much, scrawny and weak. She could break him in half easily, she could use his bones as toothpicks. Now, that was an amusing thought.

Akane knew that others would be horrified to hear her dark morbid thoughts, but it was how she was raised. A fleeting thought came to her, that _Game Master had raised her, made her into the monster she is today. _As quick as it came it left without a trace, as though it was never thought of.

A bloodthirsty smile appeared on her face as the boy started to tremble in fear, knees knocking together and his sword about to fall from his grip. The announcer shouted for the match to start, and then it was over.

It was five seconds long, the boy was no match for her. Akane had sped forward and shoved her hand straight through his chest, armor and all. As the crowd and announcer cheered her on and the body fell to the floor, the slave felt a sick satisfaction and the feeling of being uninvolved arise.

Another random thought arose, _that satisfaction wasn't hers, it couldn't be her's, it had to be someone else's. _

She might have been the one doing the killing, but the blood wasn't on her hands. It was on Game Master's.

_Those thoughts gave Akane a satisfaction never felt before, even after a 'good' day in the arena. _

This was her mantra, it kept her going throughout the days.

She blamed everything on Game Master. He had forced her parents to have a child and then rip her away from her parents, to raise her to be this devastating and merciless being that felt no remorse for her kills.

The mixture of the crowds loud roaring and these strange thoughts and emotions made Akane feel as though she were drowning in them. The overpowering feeling of weakness and fatigue enveloped her as she gladly welcomed the darkness at the corners of her vision.

...

The crowd calls out to her, cheering names _that aren't hers and never will be_.

"_Bloodied Maiden! Bloodied Maiden! Akane! Akane!"_

That was the stage name given to her by her adoring audience, _Bloodied Maiden_. That was the name Game Master had given her, _Akane_. Those names were like poison, something evil and disgusting.

Her name wasn't as despicable as either of the ones they called out. No, her true name was ironic and saddening in it's own way.

Once upon a time, her name, the one her parents gave her, was _Sana_.

On the days that she had control and wasn't a homicidal maniac with barely any emotions, she would feel despair. Sana would feel undeserving of that name, she would wonder why her parents would give her the name Sana, when she was destined to a life of bloodshed, the life of a murderer.

It was depressing, that her parents would give her a name with such a pure meaning. _Light, shining, splendor_, she was anything but.

She was a monster, a low-life, she didn't deserve to live. She was tainted, nothing like the pure shining light her parents thought she would be.

And then, Sana slipped from control, and Akane, the Bloodied Maiden, took over.

...

The feeling of her heart clenching and the phantom feeling of being unable to breathe came to Akane. She blinked, surprised.

What _was_ this? This was nothing like what she usually felt after a kill. She's never felt this before, but she's heard of it from other slaves. Were these emotions melancholy and anxiety?

The words left a bad taste in her mouth, she knew that only the weak felt these emotions.

Akane knew she wasn't weak, she was strong; she was a Fanalis, one of the Queens of Beasts. _She was strong, right?_ _Right?_

She tried to shake her conflicting thoughts and emotions off and pretend like nothing was wrong. This was _her_ moment, it was _her_ win. She should bask in her glory while she had it. After this, she would be shoved back in her dark, damp cell and be forgotten till Game Master had her fight again.

Akane leaned down and ripped off her victim's head and held it by the hair to show her adoring fans. The crowd's cheers multiplied and her insane smile never left her face.

But, those weird emotions and thoughts didn't leave either.

...

As the girl left the arena in a dazed stupor, she barely heard the next gladiator being called out. She didn't even feel him bump into her.

"Now, here comes yet another Fanalis Gladiator, the undefeated champion! Masrur!"

For a moment, time stopped as serious red eyes met confused and dazed vermillion. And then, it restarted, forcing the two gladiators apart; sending one into the arena and the other into the arena's cells where the other gladiators rested.

The one sent into the arena was a young male Fanalis, clothed in loose cloth with a gladius sheathed along his back. He was emotionless, a perfect soldier.

"Against this champion is a new opponent, a mere foreign boy. Sinbad!"

From the other side of the arena, a purple-haired teen male with blazing gold eyes stepped out, a smile on his face.

...

The workings of fate is a mysterious thing. There are chance meetings that can switch the total flow of fate.

This meeting, between Akane, Masrur, and Sinbad had set something into motion.

Those with gifted eyes would be able to watch the unfolding of something amazing, something that no one would have thought possible. The usual midnight colored birds, rukh, that surrounded the arena and it's occupants, had changed. Most of the rukh still had that malicious and insane feel to them but, in the mass, there were scattered hopeful golden.

Hope had come in the form of Sinbad, a boy who would take the world by storm; A First Class Singularity.

* * *

_**Word Count:** 1,161_

_This is a work that I really enjoyed making, for some odd reason. Listening to battle music from anime or video games can really get a person's muse working! ^_^_

_I hope you all enjoyed this, as it's my first Magi OC story in this collection. I'm sorry if you guys didn't enjoy it as much as others because of it having an OC, but I tried to warn you in the beginning. _

_I know that I'm probably confusing you with all of the name changes and such, so, I'll clear it up now. Sana and Akane are the same person. It's a personality disorder that she has. 'Bloodied Maiden' is just a nickname for Akane._

_Akane is the 'devil' or evil side and Sana is the 'angel' or good side. You can't have one without the other. I'll be using Sana's name when she's in Sana's personality, and the same goes for Akane. _

_Oh, another thing to clear up : Sana hating her true name. Sana in Arabic means 'light, shining, and splendor'. So she's wondering why she has a bright and pretty name when she believes that she's anything but that. _

_Akane means 'red' in Japanese and Fathi means 'conqueror' in Arabic. I felt like they were fitting names for all of the characters._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please leave a review or any comments or questions you have! Thanks! _

_~Cartoon-chan _

_P.S: This is a little present to all of the ones who have read this story and got it over 200 views! That's amazing, really, thank you all! You've made me so happy! :)_


End file.
